A HARD DAY'S WORK - Steven Suptic & Markiplier (Lots Of Dialogue!)
by ImAdumb
Summary: Mark gets home form a day of making videos to find Steve doing something... odd. Read to find out!


A HARD DAY'S

WORK

(YouTube: ImAdumb)

Mark had a bad day. He had experienced technical difficulties when recording today's videos and he was feeling stressed.

 _Man, I am so tired_. Mark thought. _I could really go for for a nice_ handy randy _right now…_ Mark started to salivate. He shook his head, _Anyway, I wonder if Steve is home_. Mark walked towards Steve's room. Light was shining under the door, but the was a shadow passing it frequently. _Hm… I wonder what Steve is doing_. Mark wondered to himself. _Let's see what I can hear_. Mark leaned his ear against the door.

"Oh yeah… oh… yes Mark please…" Mark heard Steve saying under his breath. Mark took a step back. _What is Steve doing?_ Mark decided to make his presence known.

"Steve I'm home! You wanna play some or something?" Mark asked, hoping to get an idea of what Steve was doing. Mark heard some quick shifting coming from the room.

"Oh! Uh hey Mark. Uh… yeah, yeah sure that would be uh… just swell ha ha… _*cough*_ " Mark was confused.

 _Why does Steve sound so nervous?_ Mark wondered. "Okay, I'm gonna come in okay?" Mark said. Mark heard the sound of a zipper.

"Uh yeah sure! Sure cum… as in come in… come in I mean… to my room." Steve replied. Mark opened the door. There was a small garbage can filled with tissues next to his desk. _Is Steve sick?_ Mark wondered to himself. Steve was sitting at his computer with Mark's YouTube channel open.

"Oh! You watching some of my videos?" Mark asked politely. Steve looked at the screen and then back at Mark.

"What? Oh this? Yeah! This is your channel… yep…" Steve said. Mark was weirded out by Steve's behaviour.

"Steve, what's up bud? Something on your mind?" Mark asked. Steve looked away.

"Nope. Nope, everything is fine here. Everything is A-Okay…" Steve assured Mark. Mark was about to say something, but he stopped. _Was Steve doing what I think he was doing?_ Mark wondered. _Hm… I guess all I can do is ask._ Mark decided. Mark walked up to Steve and put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve were you tugging your dick to my videos?" Mark asked bluntly. Steve's face went bright red.

"What?! You're weird… man. You're… why would I do that? It's not like I daydream about you sucking me off or anything hahahahahahahaha… That would be weird right?" Steve looked away. Mark smiled and slid his hand down Steve's arm onto his thigh.

"Not as weird as you might think…" Mark moved his hand and firmly grasped Steve's flaccid penis and felt it get hard within seconds. Steve grunted in pleasure. Steve looked at Mark.

"I have a confession to * _grunt_ * make… I totally was jacking off to your videos Mark." Steve looked away for the third time. Mark gently grabbed Steve's face and aimed it towards his own.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Mark assured Steve. Mark both pulled down Steve's pants and pulled Steve's lips towards his own simultaneously. Their lips locked in a sloppy mess of saliva. Steve pulled away.

"Wait Mark, are we really doing this?" he asked.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Mark asked. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, but is it what YOU want?" Steve questioned. Mark forced Steve onto the bed.

"More than anything…" Mark moved his mouth towards Steve's rock-hard shaft and started sucking it like a straw.

"I'm sorry… it's kinda small." Steve admitted sadly. Mark looked him in the eye.

"Small dick is the best dick." Mark announced before going back to Steve's baby carrot faster, deeper, and sloppier.

Steve moaned loudly. Mark stopped to say, "Did you cum for my videos?" Steve smiled.

"Heheh… yeah… twice." Mark laughed.

"Good boy." Mark continued to suck. Mark had never felt anything so hard. It was perfect. Mark pulled his mouth away. Steve groaned.

"Uuh… Thank you… that was so good." Steve started to get up. but Mark grabbed him and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Nuh uh uuuh… We're not done here." Mark said lowering down further and further. He reached into his back pocket and quickly handcuffed Steve's arm to the bedpost.

"What? What are you doing?" Steve asked in a panic. Mark used his burling muscles to flip Steve onto his stomach. He quickly handcuffed Steve's other limbs to the bed as well. Steve was face down and couldn't move. "Mark! What are you doing? I can't move AT ALL!" Mark moved in close to Steve's ear.

"Exactly…" Mark whispered. He stood up on the bed and remove every last article of clothing. His cock was as hard as a rock and as veiny as a gym teacher's neck. Steve chuckled nervously.

"Ha… where… where are you gonna put that Mark?" Steve tried to squirm, but he could only move his neck. Mark got on his hands and knees.

"Deep… _deep_ into your perky little ass." Mark said. Before Steve could say anything Mark started to insert his colossal coin into Steve's tight little arcade machine. Steve moaned so loud that Mark had to cover Steve's mouth. Mark kept his hand there so that the neighbours wouldn't hear. Mark was halfway in and he started to feel it too.

"Mmmm… you are SO… tight!" Mark exclaimed. Mark was all the way in now. Mark quickly said, "All aboard the Sexiplier train!" And Steve hardly had time to say,

"Keep your wanker inside the vehicle at all times!" before Mark went totally apeshit on Steve's ass. In and out at a speed never before seen (or felt) in the entire history of sexual intercourse. "OH MY GOOOOOD! DON'T STOP!" Steve screamed. Mark only got faster and faster.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Mark yelled.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GET PREGNANT" Steve replied, hardly being heard above the immense pounding MArk was giving Steve's butthole.

"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS STEVE!" Mark bellowed.

"OH… OKAY THEN!" Steve yelling, crying. Mark grabbed the bedframe to gain control.

"HERE WE GOOOOOO!" Mark yelled. He continued humping like his life depended on it and felt it coming. In one final thrust Mark opened up the gates to an ocean of sperm filled semen and didn't stop until every last drop was deep in Steve's bowels.

"UUuuhhh… wow! Hallelujah holy SHIT!" Steve moaned as Mark pulled out. Both of them just lay there on the bed. Mark finally stood up and put his clothes on. He leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek.

"Anytime you need it… Just give me a holler alright?" Mark told Steve. Steve nodded, still on his stomach handcuffed to the bed.

"Okay Mark… thanks." Mark nodded.

"Don't mention it." Mark started to walk away.

"Mark wait!" Steve chirped. Mark turned around. "Aren't you going to unhandcuff me?" Steve asked smiling. Mark smiled.

"Nah… but I'll see you…" Mark pointed at Steve. "In the next video." Steve looked confused.

"What?" Steve managed. Mark then looked at the wall and waved at it.

"Bye bye!" He said happily. Mark reached his hand out and heard a click. When Mark started to walk away, Steve went cold. He was now looking in horror at a camera that was pointed directly at the bed. He looked at MArk who was now at the door. He was holding an SD card. Mark looked over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Steven." He said. "Oh and don't worry about food and drinks…" Mark assured Steve. "I've got you covered." Mark said turning around with his dick hanging out. He slowly turned off the lights and closed the door.

Steve was all by himself. Left alone by the one he loved. As he lay there with cum in his ass, unable to move, Steve realized that all he'd wanted was to have sex with Mark. _Well kids_. Steve thought to himself, _I guess the lesson here is, "If you want to have vicious and passionate coidus with a YouTuber, think twice. Because it might be the last thing you ever do". Man… that was a good quote. I should write that dow- Oh… right… tied to a bed wit hcum in my ass… forgot_.

And Steve lay there. For days. Weeks. 3 weeks… actually. Steve died because he was being fed Markiplier cum 5 times a day which isn't a very good diet. Steve ended up dying by drowning in cum… I know… weird. As for Mark, Steve's death didn't stop him. Mark now had a free sex machine that _didn't_ talk! Although Mark died about a year later due to sexually transmitted AIDS which were transferred to him via Steve's butthole. Who knows how that happened…

THE

END

Note: Thanks for reading my VERY FIRST fanfiction! I hope you liked it. I also hope nobody finds out I made this abomination of a story. Anyway, if you are Steve and Mark, congrats on making it through this nightmare and thanks for choosing mine. If you are not Steve or Mark… I'm almost more sorry… Bye!


End file.
